


I hate parties

by ErickaAckles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickaAckles/pseuds/ErickaAckles
Summary: One of the main reasons to hate parties is looking at your crush being happy and flirty. Simon can absolutely relate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissKnowItAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/gifts).



> This is my second fic :D I'm glad so many people liked my first fic, I wasn't expecting it so thank you for reading. This started with an idea from LittleMissKnowItAll about first kiss fics but it got out of hand I guess lol I hope you like this one. Leave any kind of comments good or bad or constructive. Enjoy!!

One of the main reasons why Simon hates parties is what's happening at the moment: Looking at your crush flirting with other people without them noticing your mere existence. And it’s not only flirting, no, that would be easy, it is flirting, kissing, touching, sneaking around to God knows where to do God knows what (We know as well but Simon is hurting too much to acknowledge it). What’s more, he doesn’t know more than half of the people in the party and the ones he does know are too busy with their own problems to pay attention to him. So, that’s why he is right now at the bar nursing a glass of O+ and looking at Jace trying to get into a girls pants, the 3rd one in the night he may add.

He sighs, takes a sip of his drink and starts heading to the balcony to take some fresh air when the host of the party stops him,

“You know, the last time that I saw that look of desperation on your face was before you became a Vampire, what’s the deal?” Asks Magnus.

“I thought you were too focused looking at Alec’s face to pay attention to mine…. And it’s none of your business” answers Simon sharply. The last thing he wants is for the Warlock to realise that he fell for a guy that is completely out of his league like the complete loser he is, Magnus would try to help him and he doesn’t need his pity.

“Wow, I think you’ve drunk out of date blood, you are never like this, that or you have spent too much time with the very shadowhunter you were staring at just a moment ago, Jace’s personality is rubbing off on you Simon”

At the Shadowhunter’s name Simon flinches and Magnus raises an eyebrow looking at him expectantly.

“I don’t want to talk about this where everyone can hear us. Out to the balcony, now” Says Simon with an authoritative tone. Well, at least he things it is authoritative.

Magnus rolls his eyes and follows Simon to where he said.

“You shouldn’t….”

“”Be ashamed of what I feel” Yes, I know, I heard it the first time you said it… to Alec” Interrupts Simon with a frown.

He has tensed up and looks uncomfortable, that’s why Magnus approaches him like he is a wild animal and puts a hand on his shoulder saying,

“I said that to Alec because I believe is true, if you love someone you should tell them and if you get rejected it doesn’t matter because you can move on knowing that you did what you could”

At his words and actions Simon deflaits and falls to one of the coaches placed in the balcony before the party began, Magnus follows him sitting beside him. After the longest silence Magnus has been subjected to (He is not that patient of a person ok), he fills it with the most intriguing query in the situation:

“When did you fall out of love with Clary to fall for Jace?”

“You were dying to ask that, weren’t you?” Asks Simon sarcastically “To tell you the truth, I don’t know. One day I was dreaming about Clary’s and I’s wedding and at the next one, I was wondering how it would feel to kiss Jace… hard.. against a wall…..after a sweating training session” At that last part Simon’s eyes cloud over like he is imagining it at the moment, he probably is.

“Ok, ok, I got it, don’t need to go into details, I don’t want to think about what probably were Alec’s fantasies too” Says Magnus with a shudder and a look of jealousy

“Look, Simon I know how you must be feeling right now believe me, but I started talking to you to tell you to go for it! You might have a chance, after all, the only thing Jace has been doing during the whole night has been staring at you when you don’t stare at him and that mi amigo is….”

He stops because Simon has started laughing sarcastically and that is just not right in the least.

“Please Magnus, he has made out with half of the girls in the party and the only times I haven’t stared at him is because he takes them to his room, so yeah, thank you for the support but I’m alright, I’ll get over it, now please, leave me alone” finishes Simon, standing up and leaving Magnus alone in the balcony questioning why everyone has been acting so weird.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

After Magnus breaks the spell that almost took his boyfriend’s life, Simon doesn’t know what to do with himself, HIS BIGGEST INSECURITY IS JACE DATING OTHERS, he needs to get away from everyone, especially the blonde shadowhunter, RIGHT now. He excuses himself saying he needs to be in his canoe before sunrise and leaves Magnus’ flat like his pants are on fire.

When he arrives to the docks, a very familiar shadowhunter is leaning against his ¨House’s¨ door

“How did you arrive here faster than me?” Asks Simon, wanting to punch himself, _What a way to go Simon, perfectly placed priorities, why didn’t you ask him the reason of him being here_. Simon nags himself.

Jace chuckles and answers “Magnus portaled me here because apparently we need to talk”

“And why haven’t you left and went back? We have nothing to talk about, nothing that I know of so mission accomplished, I promise I will tell Magnus that we talked and we solved what was happening between us, whatever it is, because I don’t know what that warlock has in his mind half of the time or never, I know nothing about him” Simon rambles.

Jace ignores everything the downworlder just said and asks “What did you hallucinate about?”

“It’s none of your business”

“It is if it involved me”

“It didn’t, you are free to go” says Simon attempting to get into his warehouse, only to be stopped by Jace’s arm crossing the threshold.

“I don’t believe you” says Jace with narrow eyes “you shouldn’t be ashamed of hallucinating about Clary and I together you know? Actually that’s why I’m here, to tell you that we are nothing more than siblings to each other now and you have green light to date her. Just don’t make her suffer, never Lewis or I will kill you slowly”

Simon doesn’t know how to react, he is surprised Jace believes he is still interested in dating Clary, he is also confused as to the reason why he decided to warn Simon at this precise moment about the danger of hurting her, which makes him feel goey inside of how fond Jace is of Clary. He is also incredibly turned on by Jace’s fierce look telling him how much he is going to make him suffer, it makes him look threatening, interesting and hot.

Simon stands straighter and clears his throat

“So, let me get this straight, you haven’t left because you wanted to reassure me that in the first given opportunity you will kill me? You are unbelievable Jace, don’t miss an opportunity to feel superior, do you? First, the last thing I want is to hurt Clary and second, I’m not in love with her any more, haven’t been for a while. Now can you please let me get into coverage, the sun is about to rise I can feel it in my bones and I really don’t want to die tonight”

“Well, technically is already tomorrow” says Jace chuckling but making space for Simon to squeeze into and after the vampire is safely in, he closes the door.

“When did you fall out of love with Clary”

“Jesus, what the hell is the matter with you people! Don’t you have anything else to ask or you meet every Saturday to agree on what questions to ask to be cryptic all together at once?” Asks Simon annoyed, he is tired, heartbroken and the only thing he wants is to sleep

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Lewis” Answers Jace with a tired sigh “but you are right, I shouldn’t be here, is late and I’m tired. I don’t even know how I’m going to make it back to Magnus’ I don’t know why he felt we needed to talk precisely today after the night we just had”

“Well, I think he wasn’t thinking you needed to go back if the talk was successful, also I’m pretty sure you are here because of the night we just had not… for..” Simon realizes what he has been saying and shuts his mouth and squeezes his eyes and fists hard, _Why can’t he shut up?_

“So, you KNOW why I’m here, eh?” Says Jace in a playing tone “Care to share with the audience?”

Simon just shakes his head because from now on he is only opening his mouth to eat, he just decided it.

“You know..” Jace begins walking towards the Vampire, slowly, almost like hunting “I think I know why you’re not fantasising about Clary anymore” when he finishes that sentence he is hardly a meter away from Simon. He raises a hand an puts two fingers under the vampires jaw to make him open his eyes and look up into his, when he does Jace continues, “And it is because you fell for the other Morgenstern of the family” he finishes with a lick of his lips and a little smirk at the corner of his mouth

“Ewww Jace what are you talking about? I would never like such a monster” says Simon with a disgust look on his face

At this Jace turns serious and is like a whole wall covers his face and body, he becomes another person, guarded and hurt. He lets Simon face go and takes a step back.

“I would never like Valentine, Jace never, what is wrong with you?” Continues Simon with a fond look on his face, how didn’t he see before how vulnerable and soft Jace actually is, how easily it is to hurt him?

Jace has now a look of surprise in his eyes, his body and face are still guarded but his eyes betray him, he thought the vampire was talking about him.

“What? You thought I was talking about you, shadowhunter? I wasn’t, because you aren’t a monster, so you shouldn’t relate to one, never, what you have done, you’ve done it because it was your duty, you had no other choice or you were saving someone’s ass, not because you wanted or rejoiced in it. I won’t pretend to know every single part of you because I don’t but I know you aren’t a bad person, that I am sure of…. And that is why I love you” Simon doesn’t know what came over him to say all of what he just said, maybe it was the look of Jace’s face that made him want to reassure the Shadowhunter that he deserved to be loved

“I hallucinated about you flirting and taking girls to your room” apparently he is on a confessing role “Magnus came over and said that I should tell you, so that’s apparently what I’m doing right now, telling you, that I like you, a lot… and that I don’t expect you to reciprocate I know you don’t like men, less vampire losers” He finishes with a sad smile

“I… don’t….” Jace doesn’t know what to do, he was preparing himself for the vampire to insult him but what he got was completely different, he was in shock, he didn’t know what to say.

So, he didn’t say anything, he acted. Reaching the vampire he puts a hand on the back of his head and pulls him forward towards his own face to put their mouths together. The kiss is forceful and painful, not only because Simon had his mouth open so his teeth clashed with Jace’s mouth but also because it was full of feelings of anguish and Jace never thought that he deserved to be loved, least by this naïve vampire who believes only in what is really good.

When shock is over and Simon is ready to reciprocate, Jace pulls away saying “To being kissed by the person you are so in love with, you aren’t very enthusiastic, are ya?”

“I.. I.. I was just surprised…. I mean… not that I don’t appreciate it… because believe me that was … humm” he clears his throat “but why?”

Jace shrugs and smiles “Because you fell for me when I wasn’t perfect, in fact, when I was at my worst you liked me and I guess it was because you saw beyond the facts and thought about me, like the person me. Not everyone does that” he finishes with a shrug and steps back “I’m leaving, I guess you need to rest and sleep, I need to do so too. See ya when I see ya”

Hearing this Simon runs to the door, a little bit to fast because in a second his is there “You could sleep here.. I mean is a long way to Magnus’ flat and you need to rest and I kinda want to kiss you again and figure out what we are going to make out of this new information?” Finishes Simon like it’s a question

“Or I could sleep here in a canoe, yeah" Says Jace "I’ve never slept in one before" He stops and after a moment of silence continues "Or I could sleep in YOUR canoe WITH you, think there’s enough space?”

“I don’t think so, no”

“Mmmm, well we will have to fit” Says Jace with a raise of his eyebrows, delighted to see how Simon starts blushing. He didn’t know Vampires could blush, it’s cute.

“Or that, yeah” says Simon shyly

After they are in Simon's canoe very much snuggling and Simon laying over Jace because there’s not enough space, Jace says “I’m not going to lie and tell you that I’m in love with you Simon, I never thought about it. What I know is that I like you and want to protect you, I’m pretty sure that with that I will be in love in a short time period. If you let me, I would like to start kind of dating you, in my own way. I will stop hooking up with other people and I will focus only on you in that matter but just know that I’m not a loving person. I’m though, so don’t expect me to be kissing you or hugging you or snuggling you all the time because I won’t be able to do so.”

“First, that’s the most I’ve heard you say to me. Second, I think we will have to get to a middle point because I’m the opposite, I’m all for PDA but I know you are not so I guess a middle point will be alright. For the moment I’m happy that you like me enough to kiss me and snuggle me in private”

“Ok, a middle point is stablished then”

Then Jace proceeds to put Simon under him in the canoe, realizing he shouldn’t have done so because they end up on the floor after it tips over after the sudden hard movement

“What the hell Jace!! Ouch my back hurts!!”

“I wanted to kiss you!! Besides, what kind of vampire are you?! That realizes we are falling and does nothing about it!!”

“A just turned one, also I was kind of distracted up there!!”

After a pause where each of them take to breath, jace breaks the silence with

“I don’t want to move now” 

“We are not making out on the floor” Says Simon, standing up, taking Jace on a fireman style and then proceeds to jump to the canoe all in a singular smooth movement that only took 3 seconds. Jace didn’t even realized what happened until he is flat on his back again in the canoe with Simon looming over him.

“With those reflexes you are going to get killed shadowhunter” Whispers Simon as if it is a secret

“I was distracted… also… never do that again”

“You liked it” tells him the vampire with a pointed look towards his lap and a roll of his hips. Jace lets out a moan and opens his eyes wide “Shut up!”

Simon just chuckles and lays over the shadowhunter with his hands over the blonde’s chest and his head over his hands, looking up at the Nephilim under him “You think you can will the boner away? I would like to leave everything PG today”

“I… could I guess” says Jace with a blush. Simon realizes something and says “You have never had to stop a boner before?!! You always get off?!!”

“Mmmm no?” says Jace with a guilty look on his face

“You never got caught with an inappropriate boner”

“No, if I got a boner I knew it was because I had a willing partner or time for me to do it myself. And what if I’ve never had to do so, I can start now, right?”

Simon raises a doubtful eyebrow

“Yes, you are starting today. Also, later in our reationship we can explore that side of you with edging, you know?”

“OMG Simon that is not helping at all!!”

Simon starts laughing only to end up on the floor again because the shadowhunter gets annoyed and pushes him off the canoe. Simon continues to laugh on the floor meanwhile thinking that parties aren’t that bad after all.


End file.
